Chucky (S3-S1)
Chucky has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Chucky is the main character and central villain/anti-hero in the Child's Play film series. Character History "As a doll, I'm fucking infamous! I'm one of the most notorious slashers in history! And I don't wanna give that up. I am Chucky, the killer doll! And I dig it!" - Chucky Earlier Life When Charles Lee Ray was nine years old, his father remarried an alcoholic named Mina. Mina abused Chucky until he was thirteen years old, when he snapped and strangled her to death (earning the name of the "Lakeshore Strangler"). He took a liking to killing people as he grew older, and met with fellow strangler and murderer Eddie Caputo and the two went out on a killing spree. On the night of November 9, 1988, Ray is being chased by a cop, Mike Norris. The cop fires at Ray twice, one of the shots fatally injuring him. Bleeding heavily, Ray stumbles into a toy store and collapses into a pile of Good Guy dolls. Knowing he will probably die, Ray uses voodoo to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store is then struck by lightning and burns to the ground. Simple Child's Play Later that morning, young Andy Barclay and his widowed mother, Karen Barclay, are celebrating Andy's sixth birthday and he wants a Good Guy doll he has seen in television commercials. However, his mother cannot afford the doll, it being very expensive, and instead buys a different toy. Realizing her son's deep disappointment, she later buys a Good Guy from a homeless peddler, which is the same doll to which Ray transferred his soul. That night, as Andy is playing with the doll (who's revealed himself as Chucky via the talking feature of the doll), Karen's friend Maggie, who is babysitting, yells at Andy for turning on the evening news and placing Chucky in front of the TV. While Andy gets ready for bed, Chucky becomes active and strikes Maggie with a hammer, seeing her fall out of the apartment window and tumbling several stories to her death. The next day, Andy, upon Chucky's request, visits the house of Eddie Caputo, Chucky's accomplice who had betrayed him which led him to his death. Chucky sneaks into Eddie's house and blows out the pilot light on the stove and turns up the gas; Eddie, in panicked self-defense, fires his gun and the house explodes, killing him. Later, authorities place Andy in a psychiatric ward after he is found near the crime scene and suspected for murders. Karen believes the doll to be the culprit after she realizes that his batteries had never been put in, and she threatens to throw him into the fireplace unless he reveals himself to her. Chucky comes alive in her hands, bites her and runs out of the apartment. She contacts Mike Norris, who is now investigating Maggie's death. Although he initially doubts her story, the homeless man who sold Karen the doll confirms that he retrieved it from the burnt down toy store where Charles Lee Ray was killed. Norris becomes a firm believer after he is attacked by Chucky in his car and survives only by shooting the doll. Chucky later meets with John AKA Dr. Death, his voodoo instructor from years past, and asks why his gunshot wound bled. John, under torture via voodoo doll, informs him that his body is slowly conforming to that of a human's, and that he will soon be trapped in the body if he does not transfer his soul into the body of the first person he revealed himself to, which is Andy. Offhandedly remarking that he will "get to be six years old again", Chucky stabs a voodoo doll in the chest and leaves John to die. Karen and Norris, following leads from Charles Lee Ray's case file, find John as he lay dying and receive instructions on how to kill Chucky; although Chucky is a doll, his heart is fully human and vulnerable to fatal injury. Friends To The End? Andy escapes from the psychiatric unit and Chucky brutally kills the head doctor in the process. The authorities believed Andy killed the doctor while escaping. Mike and Karen rush back to the apartment hoping that Andy is there. Chucky reaches the apartment where Andy is and knocks him unconscious with a baseball bat to steal his soul. After a prolonged struggle, Chucky is thrown into the fireplace and as Andy prepares to light him on fire. Chucky says, "Andy, no, please! We're friends to the end, remember?" Andy replies, "This is the end, friend!" and throws the match in the fireplace. Andy and Karen, thinking Chucky is dead, go to help the injured Mike Norris. After Andy gets the first aid kit from under the sink, he discovers Chucky is gone. Very burnt but alive, Chucky chases after Andy and Karen; Karen shoots him several times, missing his heart, but scattering his head, an arm, and a leg in the hallway. After Norris' partner arrives, the scattered doll parts attempt to attack at the instructions of Chucky's screaming, severed head, but Norris finally shoots Chucky in the heart, rendering Chucky dead. As Norris, his partner, and Mrs. Barclay walk out (with Andy in hand) of the room, Andy turns to look at Chucky one last time before leaving. Sometime later, Karen has been undergoing psychiatric testing and Norris has been threatened with dismissal and withdrawn support of the "Chucky the Doll is alive" story, leaving Andy in a state of flux of living an orphanage. Two Years Later Two years later after the "Chucky the Doll is alive" events and in an attempt to save the reputation of the Good Guy Dolls, an executive named Mattson has the killer doll's body reconstructed. During the reconstruction process, one of the technicians is electrocuted. The company CEO, Mr. Sullivan, is disgusted that another death is linked to the Good Guy doll, and leaves the reconstructed doll in Mattson's care. Chucky, now resurrected, learns through Andy's social worker that he is living with the Simpsons. He forces Mattson to drive him to the Simpson home before killing him. Chucky sneaks into the Simpson house and switches place with a harmless Good Guy doll that had been in the house. Andy does not realize the switch, and begins carrying Chucky around. One night Andy awakes to find that Chucky has tied him to his bed. Chucky starts a ritual to transfer his soul into Andy's body, but is interrupted by Kyle, a seventeen-year old girl who has also been adopted by the Simpsons. Andy's foster parents, Philip "Phil" Simpson and Joanne Simpson, discover them. Andy tries to explain that the Good Guy doll is Chucky and alive, but they refuse to listen. Phil throws Chucky into the basement. Chucky waits until everyone is gone, and sits up. He realizes his nose is bleeding and that time is running out to possess Andy. The next day, Chucky follows Andy to school and frames him by writing obscene insults about his teacher on his paper. Andy's teacher, Ms. Kettlewell, sees the profanity and confronts him, locking Andy in the classroom and leaving to call the Simpsons. Andy escapes via the classroom window and runs home. When Ms. Kettlewell returns, Chucky kills Ms. Kettlewell by stabbing her with a basketball pump, then beating her with a yard-stick. Back at the Simpson home, Andy sneaks into the basement with an electric knife, determined to kill Chucky. Phil hears the commotion and enters the basement, where he is tripped by Chucky on the stairs and falls to his death. Joanne rushes to the basement, and concludes that Andy murdered Phil. She calls the police, and Andy is taken by his social worker, Grace Poole, back to the orphanage. Kyle accidentally finds the genuine Good Guy doll (Tommy) buried in the garden, and realizes that Andy was telling the truth. When she enters the house, she finds that Joanne has already been killed. Chucky reveals himself and forces Kyle to drive him to the orphanage to get Andy, although Kyle almost loses Chucky by suddenly stopping the car and letting Chucky being thrown out of the car windshield letting Chucky, in mid-air, yell, "YOU GODDAMN WOMEN DRIVERS!" at Kyle but Chucky quickly take command and again forces her to orphanage. Second Defeat At the orphanage, Chucky kills Poole and finds Andy, threatening him with a knife. Kyle watches them hop into the back of a Chicago Sun Times newspaper truck, and she pursues them in the Simpson station wagon, eventually forcing the truck off the road. Andy and Chucky get off the truck and head for the nearby Good Guy doll factory, with Kyle in pursuit. Inside the factory, Chucky knocks Andy unconscious and completes the voodoo ritual. However, as Chucky's voodoo instructor warned, Chucky has remained in his doll form too long and the ritual is no longer effective. This causes Chucky to fly into a rage. Kyle is reunited with Andy and the two run through the factory, trying to get away from Chucky. Kyle traps Chucky's hand under a bar cage, and in order to free himself, rips off his own hand and replaces it with the blade of his knife. Kyle and Andy attempt to escape by crawling along a conveyor belt, only to find the door at the end locked. The noise is heard by a lone technician on duty, and he is killed by Chucky, who gouges his eyes on the conveyor belt. Kyle and Andy repeatedly attempt to kill Chucky, first by forcing him backward through a machine that attaches doll limbs, and then by pouring molten plastic all over him. Both times it appears that they succeed, but Chucky is still alive, albeit mangled and almost unrecognizable. In the end, Kyle shoves an air hose into Chucky's mouth, which causes Chucky's head to inflate until it explodes. This appears to be the last straw, finally stopping Chucky. As a new day dawns, Andy and Kyle are seen walking out of the factory. Chucky Goes Ballistic However eight years later, Chucky, after his blood from his former doll possession drips into a vat of new plastic in the Play Pal factory, is reformed into a new doll and revived thanks to the Good Guys Doll Company which thinks the bad publicity has died down and want to remarket the Good Guy dolls. Chucky maliciously toys with the company president, Mr. Sullivan, making him trip on the marbles and turning on all the toys from his company in his office. Chucky throws darts in his back (which paralyzes him from the waist down) and hands, and proceeds to strangle him. Chucky mails himself to Kent Military School, and discovers Andy, now sixteen years old, has been enrolled in a military school. After being sent from foster home to foster home, military school was a last resort to Andy. At the school, Chucky finds a little boy named Ronald Tyler who he realizes, due to his new body, he can transfer his soul into, rather than Andy on whom he's been relying all these years. Andy finds out that Chucky has stalked him to the military school, and learns about his plan to possess the body of Tyler, and vows to stop him. Already realizing that no one would believe him if he told anyone at the school, Andy tries to work behind the backs of those in command, especially his brutal commanding officer Cadet Lt. Col. Brett C. Shelton. Meanwhile, Chucky goes on a killing spree, crushing a garbage man in the back of his own garbage truck, slashing the sadistic barber Sgt. Botnick's throat, and giving the uncaring Colonel Cochran a heart-attack (much to Chucky's surprise), before finally making his move on Tyler. During a military exercise Chucky replaces the paint ball ammunition with live rounds, so that when the two teams of students meet, they actually begin fatally shooting each other by accident. Shelton is killed with one of the rifles, unknowingly a real bullet. Shelton's assistant, Major Ellis, angrily blames Andy for being a sick, murderous prankster who caused his companion's death. Ellis attacks Andy, with his new girlfriend Kristin De Silva telling him Andy is innocent and trying to separate them. Chucky attempts to kill the distracted groups with a grenade, but Andy's friend Whitehurst, judged as not being a man and being a geek, sacrifices himself by jumping onto the grenade, saving the students from a grisly death. Tyler, out of panic, flees to the woods and makes for a carnival that is taking place not far from the academy. Andy, with De Silva, confront Chucky (now armed with a security guard's spare handgun) inside a horror themed fun house where he knocks Tyler unconscious to try to steal his soul. Chucky's demise comes by a series of things. His face is partially sliced off by a scythe swung by a statue of the Grim Reaper, one arm is blown off by Andy's revolver, (which Andy took off of a dead security guard that Chucky killed), and then he's shot in the chest. Finally, as Andy and Chucky struggle atop a great pile of foam skulls, Tyler hands Andy his pocket knife (that Andy gave back earlier so that Tyler would have protection from Chucky), cuts his other hand off, therefore Chucky won't have any way of holding onto Andy and gets flipped over into a giant fan, which dices him into numerous pieces, eventually killing him. Afterwards, Andy goes with the police to give his story, while the police take Chucky's decapitated body parts to the police station, where it will be impounded as evidence. Tiffany Chucky returns from the dead, after being reanimated by his girlfriend Tiffany (who is as sadistic and homicidal just as Chucky), whom he lost contact with a decade ago when he, as Charles Lee Ray, transferred his soul into the Good Guy doll. After being resurrected, Chucky kills Tiffany's unreliable hired-assassin, Damien Baylock with a pillow after Tiffany chains him to a bed. Tiffany asks Chucky if he was going to marry her since he left a diamond ring for her. Chucky tells her that he stole the ring from a rich old lady (who he killed and dumped in the river while he was still the "Lakeshore Strangler") because it is easily worth $5,000 to $6,000. Tiffany then asks, a little shaken, "So, you weren't going to ask me to marry you?" to which Chucky responds, "What, are you fuckin' nuts?" and laughs. The heartbroken Tiffany drops Chucky into a playpen, intending to hold him prisoner as payback for the years she waited for him, with a doll in the shape of a bride. While Tiffany is in her bathtub, and watching Bride of Frankenstein, Chucky escapes by using the diamond ring (which Tiffany put on the bride doll's necklace) to cut through the wooden bars. He then pushes Tiffany's television into her bathtub, electrocuting and killing her in the process. Using voodoo incantation, Chucky transfers Tiffany's soul into the bride doll. Tiffany becomes angry, slaps him, and the two dolls argue for awhile. After finally settling their differences, the two dolls decide that they must go to Charles Lee Ray's grave to retrieve his magic amulet, because without it, Chucky and Tiffany will be permanently consigned to doll form. Tiffany hires her next-door neighbor, Jesse, to transport her and Chucky to the cemetery where Ray's body is interred. Jesse desperately needs the money promised by Tiffany, because he wants to run away with his girlfriend Jade, who happens to be the niece of a rather domineering local police chief. Chucky and Tiffany intend to appropriate Jesse's and Jade's bodies in the process. While driving, both Jade and Jessie suspect something is wrong and while they are away Chucky and Tiffany wound Jade's police uncle, rendering him unconscious. When the couple stop for supplies, a cop, who is an associate of Jade's uncle, slams Jesse into his van, and at the same time, Chucky secretly throws the weed into view. The cop prepares to arrest Jesse when Chucky leaps out of the van and stuffs a gas soaked shirt into the cop's car. Just as the cop notices the smoke, he sees Chucky and Tiffany waving at him as the car blows up. Several witnesses begin to panic, when Jade comes out of the store with food. As the couple is about to leave, a female yells that the two are responsible for the explosion. Now Jade and Jessie are wanted by the police and both begin to question if the other is the murderer. Jessie decides that if they want to get away, they must leave the country. They head for Canada and get married to gain access to a couples-only hotel. As this is happening, Jade's uncle awakes and screams in horror, rolling out of the van where Chucky and Tiffany had hidden him. Before he can get away, Chucky begins stabbing him repeatedly, killing him. Meanwhile, a seemingly happy, newly-married couple stop in on Jade and Jesse to say hi. The wife is impressed by the Tiffany doll, but disgusted at the sight of Chucky. While the man has Jesse and Jades attention, the wife steals their money. Tiffany seems offended, and feels that the wife is a slut who, according to her, "doesn't deserve to wear that ring". While the two thieves go off to their room to have sex, Tiffany sneaks into their room and throws a glass bottle into a mirror above the couple's bed, sending shards of glass down upon the couple, killing them. Chucky appears and is impressed with Tiffany, and the two engage in sex since they were anatomically correct and although Chucky's mention they were rubber, it secretly causes Tiffany to become pregnant. Back in Jesse and Jade's room, Jesse calls his friend David, and talks about how he suspects Jade of killing the people, while Jade does the same. A maid walks into the blood-splattered room and discovers the bodies of the thieves. Jesse and Jade start to run, and are surprised to see David. While driving, David convinces both of them to stop accusing each other and work things out. Seeing what they had done, they resolve their differences. Soon David smells a foul odor and discovers Jade's dead uncle's body under a seat. He does nothing until Jade comes to give him a hug, David then grabs the gun off of the police chief's corpse and holds both of them at gun point, thinking that both of them are the killers. They stop the van and let David out, when Chucky leaps to life and shows himself to everyone. David is startled (and presumably believing that Jesse and Jade are innocent) and backs up, only to be run over by a semi-truck. Jade is horrified and blames Jesse for her uncle's death. Jesse drives off while Chucky and Tiffany shoot out the window as Jade opens it, making it look like she did it. On the radio, the couple are the prime suspects for the murders at the hotel. However, a radio announcement says that the fingerprints are found at the murder site have been positively identified as those of Charles Lee Ray's, despite his death in 1988. His corpse is due to be exhumed. 'Til Do Us Part Because the police now have the van's license plate, Chucky makes Jesse get a new car. They hijack an RV, and kill the two owners. While Tiffany makes food for Chucky, and gives Jade a makeover, Jesse quips to Chucky that Tiffany isn't much of a homemaker, due to the fact there are so many dishes in the sink. Chucky tells her to clean up a little, and Jade, taking the lead, tells her, "You were nice enough to cook for him. The least he could do is wash a dish." Tiffany throws the dishes at him, and starts a loud, violent argument. While they both fight, Jesse swerves the car, and Jade pushes Tiffany into the oven. Chucky, very angry that his wife has been hurt, starts shooting at Jade, but is pushed out the window by Jesse. The RV rolls violently off the road, and crashes. Jade lays inside tied to a chair and sees that Tiffany, while badly burned, is still alive inside the oven. Jesse cuts Jade free and gets her out of the RV before a sparking wiring sets the vehicle on fire and it explodes. Jesse is blown clear, but Jade is taken hostage by Chucky. Jesse takes Tiffany by the hair and runs after them. Chucky finds his open grave site, shoots the officer exhuming his body at the back of the head, and sends Jade in to open his coffin at gun point. She reluctantly retrieves the amulet, throwing it to him, and Jesse appears. Chucky agrees to let Jade go in exchange for Tiffany. As they cross paths, Tiffany tells Jade she's a very lucky girl. When the couples unite, Jade and Jesse cling desperately to each other, while Tiffany asks Chucky to catch her before collapsing. He only grimaces, letting her fall. Chucky then throws his knife at Jade, and Jesse turns her around, saving her life, the knife embedded in his back. Jade removes it, and being threatened, throws it back to Chucky. Chucky ties the two of them together, and starts to perform the ritual as Tiffany sits nearby. He turns to her and says, "This is it." She tells him she loves him, and he says he knows. Tiffany goes on to say that they belong together, forever. He kisses her, and she takes his knife and stabs him in the back. He asks her why, and as she is touched by Jade and Jesse's love for each other, which makes her ashamed of herself, and also makes her realize they belong dead by saying, "Oh, Chucky, look at us. Don't you see? We belong dead. Good-bye darling. I'll see you in Hell." She then goes to untie the two kids, who are relieved to still be alive. It is then that Chucky, feeling betrayed, attacks Tiffany with a shovel. She grabs one, and they fight. Chucky gets the upper hand, but she attacks him, trying to strangle him, and he stabs her through the chest. Jesse hits Chucky with a shovel throwing him into his grave, and takes the ladder away, trapping him in the 6-foot deep gravesite. Chucky screams and curses, and just as Jade is about to shoot him, a detective (who appeared on the TV news, during Tiffany's first death) arrives. He comes over to see what the commotion is about, and sees Chucky in the grave, running back and forth. Jade takes the cop's gun and screams "Don't move". Chucky then looks at her and says "Go ahead and shoot. I'll be back! I always come back!" Jade takes aim, Chucky sighs, and mutters, "But dying is such a bitch." Chucky is shot and his lifeless doll body lands onto his lifeless former body in the coffin. After Chucky is killed, the detective calls in to say Jade and Jesse are innocent, and it wasn't them who committed all those murders. Jade and Jesse escape. As he waits for the rest of the unit, he walks around, finding Tiffany. He pokes her a few times, to make sure she is dead, and as he pulls back, Tiffany springs to life. She screams in agony, as something starts moving under her skirt. The detective screams in horror as a red, bloody, sharp-toothed baby appears, screeching, and attacks him. Family Values Born at the expense of his estranged mother Tiffany dying immediately after he was born and living a life of embarrassment and abuse as a ventriloquist's dummy, Glen, the apparent "son" of Chucky and Tiffany, desperately wanting to know his parents (after seeing behind the scenes footage of Chucky Goes Psycho, a fictionalize film about Chucky), Glen escapes and tracks them down to Hollywood. Upon tracking down his parents, now dummies in one of Jennifer Tilly's films, Glen uses a voodoo amulet called the "Heart of Damballa" to bring them back to life. When a puppeteer walks into the room, he picks up Tiffany and begins taking her apart, so she and Chucky murder him by decapitating him with a piano wire. Glen is horrified when he sees this. After Glen explains that he is their son, he asks them why they murder people, and Chucky tells him that it's a hobby and they do it to relax. Tiffany, on the other hand, calls it an addiction, and tells Chucky that they need to stop since they have a child and a future to think about. She and Chucky make an agreement to quit killing (actually, Chucky pretends to agree, crossing his fingers behind his back and promising so Tiffany will shut up). Chucky and Tiffany are also troubled by the fact that Glen was somehow born without genitals (because he is a doll, as real dolls have no genitals). Chucky refers to his child as Glen, while Tiffany refers to their child as Glenda. Chucky teaches Glen how to be a killer behind Tiffany's back while Tiffany attempts to follow a twelve-step program to learn how to stop killing. Eventually, Chucky and Tiffany decide that they will continue their murderous rampage but as a human family in order to raise their son. To this end, they plan on impregnating Tilly with Chucky's "DNA", and upon birth will transfer Tiffany's soul in Tilly, Glen's soul into the baby and Chucky into Tilly's prospective new director, Redman. That evening, the dolls ambush Tilly and Redman at Tilly's estate. They initially try to drug the pair's champagne, but this fails and Tiffany is forced to knock Redman out with a trophy, and Tilly, while she's running away, is hit in the head with the trophy, as well. Chucky and Tiffany drag the unconscious human couple upstairs (Chucky complains how heavy Tilly is), where Tiffany impregnates Tilly with the DNA using a gravy baster. Clearly uneasy with the act, Chucky leaves the room. However, while he is leaving he catches a glimpse of Pete Peters, a celebrity reporter who worked for Celebrities Revealed that actually tried to question Tilly about the murder of the puppeteer when she had found the body after sneaking a candy bar in Chucky's pocket. Tiffany continues to impregnate Tilly, commenting on the beauty of motherhood. Meanwhile, Glen and Chucky track down a nosy reporter, and Glen accidentally ends up taking his first life by melting the reporter's face with acid, which impresses Chucky. The day after (Redman is secretly killed by Tiffany due to her inability to control her homicidal tendencies), Tilly is horrified when she wakes up to find herself with a fully-pregnant belly. The voodoo magic that "fuels" the killer dolls has also accelerated the pregnancy. Tilly is then captured by Chucky and her chauffeur, Stan, who is serving as a replacement body for Chucky since Redman was killed. Tilly's assistant, Joan, in concern of her boss, attempts to help her, but she is killed by being sprayed with fire. When it seemed that Tiffany did it, it is revealed that it was Glen who turned into Glenda (it is revealed two souls share Glen's body, shocking both of his parents and himself after Tiffany snaps him out of it). Later, Tilly gives birth to twins, a boy and a girl. It is then that Chucky has an epiphany. After years of being an infamous killer doll, Chucky finally accepts (and embraces) his circumstances. This disturbs Tiffany to the point of rejecting her husband/lover and resolving to take Glen with her. An enraged and emotionally shattered Chucky throws a knife at Jennifer, but Stan jumps in front of it and is killed. Before Chucky can take vengeance and before Glen can decide which baby to possess, the police arrive, forcing the dolls to flee. Some time later, Tilly finds herself in a hospital. Unfortunately for her, Tiffany and Glen have tracked her down and attempt to take her body. Before the ritual is completed however, Chucky arrives and kills Tiffany with an axe to the forehead. Glen fights his own father to avenge his mother's death, ending the fight by hacking off his father's limbs. Chucky exclaims his pride over Glen finding his killing instinct just before Glen beheads him. Glen starts crying, and Tiffany (now in Jennifer's body) comforts him. Five years pass, and Tiffany is living happily in the body of Jennifer Tilly. She lives in a mansion with the two twins, Glen and Glenda. On the day of their birthday, Tiffany is being told by her maid, Fulvia, that Glenda is a troubled child. Tiffany is aggravated by this and refuses to believe it. Fulvia then tells her she wants to quit her job. Tiffany maliciously tells her that "she'll be missed". Fulvia then thanks her and turns around, getting ready to leave. Tiffany knocks her on the ground with her old doll body, and crushes her head with it several times, killing her. She drags her body into a closet, telling herself that it was just a slip and that Rome wasn't built in a day. Realizing that Glenda has witnessed the whole thing, the two decide to keep it a secret. Later that day, Glen, finally happy, looks at a photo of himself with his father; Tiffany is sitting with a group of kids and her doll body, telling them the story of her and Chucky. She gives Glen an anonymous present. When Glen opens it, it is revealed that it is Chucky's arm. Then Glen wets himself and looks at the Tiffany doll. Chucky's arm grabs his neck, and the film abruptly ends. Role in Horror RPG Remake, Season One Snitched Back Together Again After being snitched back together by some unknown means and not knowing how he had gotten there in the first place, Chucky the Killer Doll was once again alive and near the Angel of Mercy hospital in Los Angeles. Sneaking inside AOM then into their vent system, Chucky had found Amanda Young and processed to help her escape from AOM. However after helping her out, Chucky then disappeared... Regular Appearance While in his doll body, Chucky stands at two-feet tall and has scruffy red hair and light blue eyes. He wears a pair of overalls and has snitching in his face, but still has a normal, slightly round face. Category:Serial Killers Category:Quasi-Immortals